Rendezvous
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Carly and Sam meet at a bar. Story better than summary. Cam


**Rendezvous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

Carly walked into 'Lady Luck's Cowgirl Up' dressed in leather pants, boots, a purple tank top, and a strawberry blonde wig. She made her way through the crowd and to the bar. She sat at the bar and scanned the crowd. She made eye contact with Charlie who was dancing. She stopped and made her way towards Carly. Carly ordered a corona light. The bartender placed the drink with a lime in front of her. Carly placed a $5 on the counter. She thought of the first time she came to this club.

_~Flashback~_

_Carly approached the doors for the club. She wasn't sure if she had the right place. She read Sam's text again._

_**Meet me at 'Lady Luck's Cowgirl Up' ~Sam  
**_

_**That bar near the apartment? Aren't we going to the movies tonight? ~Carly  
**_

_**No. I thought we'd do sumthin different. Go home, change into sumthin sexy and meet me there. Gotta go. See you later love you. Bye. ~Sam**_

_She had the right place. She gave herself a once over. She was wearing her red dress, black heels, and her black jean jacket, and the silver chain and cupcake charm Sam got her for their anniversary. She walked inside and scanned the place. She didn't see Sam anywhere so she made her way to the bar. As she was walking she got a text. She reached into her little black purse and pulled out her phone._

_**Sorry won't be able to make it gotta work a double. Have a good time and I'll see you when I get home. ~Sam  
**_

_**I can come down to the restaurant and we can have a romantic late dinner. ~Carly  
**_

_**No, it's really busy. ~Sam  
**_

_**Ok, I'll see you at home. ~Carly  
**_

_Carly put her phone away. She was upset she was going to miss whatever Sam had planned but she figured she'd have a drink and then surprise Sam at work. She sat at the bar and the bartender walked over._

_'What can I get you,' she asked._

_'She'll have a cosmopolitan and I'll have the same,' someone said from behind her._

_Carly spun around ready to tell whoever it was thanks but no thanks she could buy her own drinks but the sight of the woman standing before her made her double take. It was Sam dressed in black jeans, navy blue 'Cuddlefish' t-shirt, sneakers, and a jet black wig._

_'Sam,' Carly asked clearly confused. Sam did text and say she was working late._

_'No, sorry the name's Charlene but you can call me Charlie,' Sam responded as she took the seat next to Carly. The bartender placed the two drinks in front of them. Sam placed fifteen dollars on the counter which the bartender picked up and walked away with._

_'Sam, what's go-,' was all she managed before she was interrupted. 'Charlie. My name's Charlie.'_

_Not understanding what was going on Carly reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She dialed Sam's number as she eyed 'Charlie' who's pants began to play Cuddlefish's Anytime Today. She watched as 'Charlie' pulled out her phone and turned around to answered it._

_'Hey babe, I'll really swamped here. I'm about to turn my phone off but I'll see you when I get home tonight love you.' She watched Sam/Charlie turn off her phone put it in her pocket then turn back around and looked at her. 'What's the matter? Hubby too busy for you,' she asked._

_'Wife actually,' Carly said figuring this must have been Sam's plan to begin with. 'Thanks for the drink.' She picked up her cosmo, took a sip then headed away from the bar. Sam picked up her drink and followed after her._

_'Hey, I just bought you a drink don't I at least get your name?'_

_'It's Car-ree. I mean Carrie,' Carly said extending her hand which Sam shook._

_~End Flashback~_

'You keep coming back here. A girl might think you have a thing for her,' Sam said. She was wearing blue jeans, boots, a penny tee, with a jet black wig.

'I don't know why a girl would think that. I'm taken,' Carly said with a smirk as she walked away and looked back. She made her way to the pool tables and grabbed a cue off the rack since no one was playing. Sam followed Carly to the pool table and grabbed her own cue. She placed some money in table and racked the balls when they dropped. Carly stood there watching her while sipping on her drink.

'Taken? So what was that a few weeks ago,' Sam asked.

'That,' Carly said as she looked at her, remembering their night of passion a few weeks ago,'Was fun. Besides, I wouldn't want to upset anyone you're with.' She gestured towards the dance floor.

'I'm here alone.'

'Maybe not for long.' Carly smacked her on the ass and winked at her. She really enjoyed being Carrie. The two spent about 3 hrs flirting, drinking, dancing, and playing pool. At the end of the Carrie invited Charlie to her apartment a few blocks away. They were making out heavily before they reached the door. Clothes came off as the door was opened. They had sex right there in the living room. Then again in the bedroom. The next morning Carly awoke to the smell of Sam cooking breakfast. She got up and walked into the kitchen, hugging her from behind, and kissing her on the neck.

'Morning Cupcake,' Sam said as she turned her head to the side and kissed her. 'So what'd you do last night?'

'Read a book until I fell asleep,' she said with a smirk.

'Was it any good?'

'The best.'

**End. R & R.**

**A/N: So in case you couldn't tell they're basically having an affair with each other to keep things fresh in the relationship. Let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
